


I Can Live With That

by jeongyeonasaur



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur
Summary: Newlyweds Jeongyeon and Mina were asked to babysit their niece for the weekend. One starts feeling happy, the other? Not so much. Not entirely sad but rather a little bit scared with a hint of panic.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	I Can Live With That

**Author's Note:**

> This work is commissioned and dedicated to twitter user mesmerizingmina
> 
> Belated happy birthday from a friend! :))

_You’re my waking thought ,_

_my sweet dream,_

_and everything in between_

_-Perry Poetry_

~

If there is one season that makes Jeongyeon excited most, it’s winter. The amount of clothes she can wear, mix and match, and go out on makes her blood race in joy and thrill. Aside from that, the major factor is seeing Mina, her _wife_ (ah yes, she loves the sound of calling Mina her wife), wear winter clothes. In their five years as girlfriends, it has become their tradition to go Christmas shopping for their loved ones for a straight week. And the best part of that is dressing up to be the power couple that they are.

“We really appreciate your help in this, Mina,” Sana breaks Jeongyeon’s daydream. “Jeongyeon, thank you so much,” she continues. Jeongyeon gives the girl a nod and tries to go back to that world she was in before Sana spoke to her.

She feels Mina pinching her leg in a not-so-sweet manner. She automatically flashes a smile, “Anything to help you and Eris here.”

Momo gives the sleeping two year old girl to Mina, who happily carried her. “She doesn’t cry much but when she does, just sing Mary had a Little Lamb to her and she’ll stop.”

Jeongyeon stares at the child. “We got this,” Mina tells the couple. Sana gives them both a kiss on the cheek while Momo hugs them, “Enjoy your weekend getaway!”

Right, Sana won a weekend getaway from their company’s annual raffle draw so she and Momo are going to enjoy their weekend skiing while they, Mina and Jeongyeon, are babysitting. Not that Jeongyeon hates kids. She loves them but only because they aren’t hers. But being with the child for more than eight hours is a little too much for her. The mess, the noise, the crying? Jeongyeon just... doesn’t want that in her life.

As soon as Sana closes the door, Mina turns to her with a raised eyebrow, “What’s your problem?”

Her defenses automatically rise up too, “Nothing. Why?” she sits on the couch and opens the TV, watching FRIENDS.

“You’ve been out of it since this morning,” Mina says, sitting beside her with Eris still sleeping in her arms. Jeongyeon looks at the child, adoring the gentle young face with bubbly cheeks. The cheeks mostly reminded her of Mina’s, which is adorable.

“You two look alike for some reason,” she chuckles and carefully touches Eris’ small hand. Instantly, Jeongyeon feels better. The comfortable silence between the three of them makes her relax, which is something she needs.

“Well, I remember Momo being overly clingy to me during her pregnancy. Maybe that’s it?” Mina answers her softly. Their friends already gave them a runthrough around the house. Eris’ room, where her clothes are, the diapers, the socks and mittens, even her milk. Jeongyeon memorized it all, honestly.

Eris opens her eyes and gives a soft giggle, a baby giggle to be exact, “Tongnyon!”. Jeongyeon laughs out loud and pokes the child’s nose.

“Yes, it’s Auntie Jeongyeon again,” she tells Eris. The child looks at Mina, “And Auntie Mina, of course.”

“Mita!” Eris hugs Mina and snuggles to her warmth. The winter season is all about cuddles and Jeong will give anything to cuddle with Mina.

“Okay, now that you’re up, go play with the toys we bought for you,” Mina puts Eris inside her playing area and gives her the toys. When Jeongyeon said that shopping is their bonding, she meant it. When they went out yesterday to buy something for Eris, they kind of went overboard and bought almost all kinds of barbies, cars, and the likes. They also bought toy cars because toys should be gender fluid. Jeongyeon strongly believes that the stigma that cars are for boys and dolls are for girls should be stopped.

“Children should be allowed to play with whatever they want,” she whispers to herself. She notices the mess Mina and Eris left on the table so she stands up and starts cleaning the living room. She can hear the laughs and giggles from the girls inside the play area. “Momo and Sana really put a lot of thought into this parenting thing,” she says. She looks around and sees all the corners of tables, chairs, and anything that Eris can possibly bump into is covered with a rubber like soft thing.

“Jeongyeon!” Mina calls her from the play area. As much as she loves Mina, she’s scared of what the girl’s request will be. She hopes it’s not related to Eris.

She peeked through the door and found Mina covered in milk, same with Eris. “Mina, I leave you two unsupervised for less than fifteen minutes and you two become a milk bomb tragedy,” Jeongyeon scolds her wife who just gives her a wide smile.

“Can you fix Eris while I go for a quick shower? It’s icky,” Mina stands and leaves Eris smiling at Jeongyeon.

“Tongnyon,” Eris calls her, gesturing that she wants to be carried. Jeongyeon goes inside and looks around, avoiding eye contact with Eris. “Tongnyon, ew,” the child looks like she’s about to cry. The surge of panic takes over the woman. She doesn’t know the first thing about carrying a baby. Every time they hang out, Eris is always with Sana, Momo, or Mina. But never with her,

She squats, “I’m gonna carry you. Yell if it hurts.” Jeongyeon picks up the girl, waiting for a cry of pain. None came though. She proceeds to Eris’ room to have her washed up and changed into clean clothes. “How come you and Mina get yourselves into a mess but none of you cry after?” she asks the child while washing her body. Of course, she made sure that the water was warm for Eris.

Eris looks at her with a confused face. She spreads the soap on Eris’ back, scrubbing it lightly. Her hands are still shaking because of the fear that she might put a little too much force and hurt Eris but she’s also scared of what Mina will do if she lets the child just be dirty.

“This parenting shit’s scary,” Jeongyeon says.

“Shit,” Eris repeats, looking at her with an innocent smile.

“Nooooo,” she rinses Eris and carries her again, gently as possible, “Don’t say that, baby. Mina will kill me.”

“Kirr.. shit..” Eris says with a giggle. Jeongyeon feels her soul leaving her body. Oh how Mina would strangle her if she hears Eris say those words.

As if the heavens want her dead, Mina appears inside the room, all clean and smiley. “Jeong, Eris is a child, not a trash bag,” Mina takes Eris from her and makes her sit on the bed. “Why are you carrying her like how Sully carried Boo in Monsters Inc.?”

“Nothing. I’ll go cook lunch,” she exits the bedroom faster than Mina could even react. She escapes and settles inside the kitchen. Jeongyeon takes out the ingredients for Kimchi fried rice and bulgogi. Considering Eris, Jeongyeon saves some plain rice. When she finishes, she calls Mina. “Baby, lunch time. Bring Eris too.”

Mina appears with Eris in front of her, walking. “Tongnyon!” Eris runs towards her, scaring the hell out of Jeongyeon again.

What if she tips? What if she hits her head? Hundreds of scenarios run inside Jeongyeon’s head in a split second.

Eris struggles to climb her legs. She hears Mina’s laugh, “She wants you to carry her,” she said.

Jeongyeon looks at Eris with a confused frown, “I don’t know how.”

The Japanese woman walks towards them, picking up Eris and handing her to Jeongyeon. She awkwardly accepts the child, scared of how fragile the little human is in her arms. “Stop being awkward!” Mina chuckles.

“Take her,” she tells Mina but Eris wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, as if not wanting to let go.

“She wants to stay with Auntie Jeongyeon. Isn’t that right, Eris?” The girl hugs her tight and hums in agreement. “See? She likes you. I think she likes you much better than she likes me.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t see the sense in liking her more than Mina. What’s not to like about her wife? Mina’s perfect. But then again, kids don’t know those kinds of things at such an early age. She settles down on one chain, Eris sitting on one of her thighs, “You eat food, right?”

Mina laughs heartily, “She’s human, Jeong! She eats, obviously.” The girl proceeds to put food on Jeongyeon’s plate. “No spicy food for her, okay?” For the first few seconds since Mina started eating, Jeongyeon was staring at her plate and then on Eris.

“Tongnyon, ah!” Eris opens her mouth, wanting food. Jeongyeon lifts the spoon full of food and puts it inside Eris’ mouth.

“Jeong! That was too many!” Mina scolds her when she sees Eris’ cheeks puffed out because of the food Jeongyeon gave. “You’ll overfeed her,” the girl continued with a playful smile.

“Hey, she didn’t complain,” she answered Mina while looking at how Eris enjoys chewing the riec and bulgogi she gave. She takes a bite and lets out a satisfied sigh, “It tastes nice!”

“Nice!” Eris repeats, surprising both Mina and Jeongyeon. They look at each other and laugh. Jeongyeon continues to feed Eris until the girl shakes her head, signaling she’s full.

“Make her nap, Mina,” Jeongyeon tells the girl when Eris yawned. “I never noticed but she has Sana’s eyes,” she says.

Mina looks at Eris’ expressive eyes and agrees, “Such a cutie isn’t she? She takes after both her moms. Sana’s expressive eyes and playful character plus Momo’s temper. Deadly combination when she grows up. I think that’s why she likes you.”

“I don’t get it,” she answers as Mina takes Eris from her. The kid automatically leans her head on Mina’s shoulder, closing her eyes and waiting to fall asleep.

“Sana and Momo, they both adore you, remember?” Mina starts swaying slowly from left to right. “We all do. I just love you more than they do because I’m your wife,” a proud smile spreads on Mina’s lips, mirroring Jeongyeon’s shy one.

When Eris is sure to be asleep, Jeongyeon takes this chance to spend time with her wife. A comfortable silence wraps around them. Their hands interlocked, breathing with the same tempo, it’s all good.

“Baby?” Mina breaks the silence first. She turns to Jeongyeon with hopeful eyes, “Hey, listen to me.”

Jeongyeon, sleepy as well, looks at her wife, “What?”

The way Mina smiles is enough to make Jeongyeon’s heart race. Through their years of being together and finding out something more about each other each day, they find comfort in knowing that they way they were when they started dating hasn’t changed much. The excitement with each time they hold hands, contentment when their lips meet, all these little things didn’t fade through the years.

“What if we have a baby?” Mina’s excitement overwhelms her. Of course it came to her mind that one day they will have a mini version of themself or maybe a male version of them running around the house but Jeongyeon didn’t think it would be this soon. When Mina notices Jeongyeon’s frozen face, she quickly drops the subject, “Of course it’s not something soon. Just a thought. Don’t worry.”

Jeongyeon remains mum throughout the whole day. In her mind, she’s thinking of scenarios that can ruin her relationship with Mina. That scenario includes a baby of their own. What if she turns out to be a bad mother? What if she becomes too strict or too lenient to their child? What if the child grows up following a not so nice way of living? Jeongyeon can’t imagine how heartbroken she and Mina will be if that happens.

Time flies by and soon enough they were all preparing to sleep. Mina already changed Eris’ clothes and read her a book to sleep. Sana and Momo were kind enough to prepare their guest room for the newlyweds. They have been quite silent ever since the conversation about the baby thing was brought up. Jeongyeon hates to admit but she could’ve just told Mina about her fears and she’s sure that the girl would understand. But she also couldn’t bring herself to admit out loud that the idea of being the worst mom in the world scares her the most. Sure, Eris likes her but what if their child doesn’t?

Mina settles in beside Jeong, her back facing the latter, “Hey, I love you.” Jeongyeon snakes her arm to Mina’s waist, hugging her from behind. The younger girl holds her hand and places it on top of her heart. Jeongyeon can feel Mina’s heart beating evenly.

“I love you so much,” Mina whispers back.

Jeongyeon wakes up feeling cold. She finds the spot next to her empty. Panic rapidly takes over her body. She stands up, slippers and glasses and then exits the room. Her feet take her to Eris’ room. She finds Mina sleeping with Eris all cuddled up between her arms. The kid must’ve woken up looking for her moms so Mina made sure Eris would sleep soundly.

The ache in Jeongyeon’s chest only worsens as she stares at her wife and niece. She knows how Mina wants a child of their own but since Mina respects her choices, she pushes the thought aside, waiting for Jeongeon to be okay with the idea herself. She’s willing to wait as long as she can. Of course there will be factors like the age. As much as possible, Mina wants to conceive their baby while she’s in her twenties. But if Jeongyeon wants it later, they can always choose adoption. Mina doesn’t mind.

~

Morning comes and Jeongyeon wakes up first. She looks at Eris’ room to find Mina still asleep with Eris still hugging her. So she opted to cook breakfast while there are no distractions. Jeongyeon remembers that Eris loves waffles and pancakes so she takes the ingredients from the shelves and refrigerator to prepare exactly just that. She finds strawberries and blueberries inside the crisper too so that’s a plus. She mixes all the ingredients and starts cooking.

When the last piece of pancake finishes cooking, Eris appears from the living room. “Tongnyon, moning!” Eris asks her for a lift, which she gladly did so. Their bonding with Mina yesterday helped her to be accustomed in carrying the child.

“You’re up early, kid,” she says when she picked up Eris off the floor. “I made you pancakes. You want that?” Eris nods her head in excitement so Jeongyeon sits down to prepare the food. “Mina?”

“Mita atleep,” the girl answers her as she opens her mouth, waiting for Jeongyeon to give her food. Eris’ messy hair looks adorable. Now that she’s looking, the child’s serious face looks like Momo’s.

“Say, aren’t you bored here at home?” Jeong asks the child. Eris just looks at her, expecting another bite of pancake, “Mall? Bye bye?”

As if the child understands, Eris’ face lights up and, “Babye!”

Jeong laughs, “Yes, we’ll go bye bye once Mina wakes up and the mall is open. Do you want anything?”

“Toyt, dret, toos!” Mina enters the kitchen just as the child was happily dancing. “Mita! Mall!”

Although still half asleep, Mina pays attention to Eris, “Morning, angel. What are you and Auntie Jeongyeon up to?” Jeongyeon gives her a kiss on the cheek, “Morning,” she whispers to the taller girl.

“We’ll go to the mall today!” Jeongyeon looks at Eris, “Right?”

The kid nods happily, opening her mouth again in doing so. Mina’s heart swells in happiness while watching how Jeongyeon and Eris interact with each other. She takes her place on the table and starts eating, still quietly observing the two babies in front of her.

“What does she want to buy from the mall?” Mina asks the taller girl sitting across her, feeding the child happily. She can see that Jeongyeon still has the doubt in her eyes but there is also excitement. “She’s Sana’s child, she’s ought to have that buy-anything-I-want attitude”

“I don’t know what she wants but let’s see when we get there? It’s boring to stay inside the house for the whole day. It’s winter! We love dressing up when it’s winter,” she replies to her wife. Jeongyeon stands up and clears the table, “Get dressed, doll up this little human here and then we’ll go.”

Mina doesn’t answer although she follows. She has to admit, she’s still a little hurt about how Jeongyeon didn’t answer her yesterday. But like she always says to herself, it’s okay to wait. Sooner or later, Jeongyeon will come around.

Jeongyeon starts the car while waiting for the two girls to finish preparing. For someone who started preparing last, she finishes first. Maybe Mina is having fun dressing up Eris. Sana often tells her that they do when they are going out.

“Tongnyon!” Eris breaks her reminiscing when she knocks on the window, obviously carried by Mina. “Tar open!”

Mina secures Eris at the backseat, triple checking if the strap were safety set and that Eris isn’t struggling to breathe. When she settles in the passenger seat, she gives Jeongyeon a quick kiss before they start driving to the mall. Jeongyeon hums along with the Christmas songs being played on the radio. Their hands interlock on top of the shifting gear, playing with each other’s fingers and quietly exchanging smiles.

Seeing that it is the holiday season, people are crowding the mall as expected. Jeong parks the car and takes the stroller from the compartment. It doesn’t take her long to set it up, given that Mina is the one giving her instructions while carrying the child. Eris sits comfortably on her stroller as they enter the mall. The smell of Christmas takes over their noses, making them sigh in satisfaction.

“What do you wanna do, baby?” Jeongyeon asks her wife who was busy looking at the latest release of winter clothes. Not even fifteen minutes and she’s already figuring out which ones to buy for herself and to give to her friends. “Mina, you’re smiling like you’ll buy the whole store again,” she tells Mina as she snakes an arm around the younger girl’s waist. Mina’s chuckle easily takes over her system.

“Why not take this cutie here,” Mina crouches and tickles Eris’ chin. “For shopping and let her pick whatever she wants so we can put a little dent to my account, hmm?”

She takes Eris out of her stroller when they reach the children’s clothes department. Mina holds her hand as they watch the girl choose whatever she wants. “Mita, dret!” Eris points at the mint green colored dress with the frilly lace.

“You want that?” When Eris answers with a nod, Mina calls the saleslady, “We’d like to have one for her size. We’ll also take one for every color.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes widens, “Baby, are you serious?”

Her wife looks at her with confused eyes, “Of course. Why?” Eris jumps around, looking at other clothes and shoes she might like. Jeongyeon is once again reminded that Mina owns fifty percent of their entertainment company, much as Jeongyeon who is renowned for her chain of restaurants around the world.

When the saleslady returns with the dresses Mina asked her to bring, the child explodes in happiness. She pulls Mina towards the fitting room where the two bonded over trying out different colored dresses. As if it wasn’t enough, Mina orders the same saleslady to bring the latest collection for ages two to three. Even the shoes, skirts, and tops. Jeongyeon patiently waits for them to finish, giving her advice every now and then about which color they should go with. As they exit the fitting room, their cart is already half full of clothes. She can only imagine how Momo will scold them for overspending on clothes that can’t be worn for such a long time.

“Toys, little human?” Jeongyeon tells Eris while walking. The child’s eyes light up as if she was offered candy. Mina carries the kid. Jeongyeon still feels wary around Eris, she knows she’s a little panicky around the kid. Eris is adorable but she sets Jeong’s alarm. She’s okay with observing the child and sometimes playing with her but to carry her around? It’s a different kind of feeling for Jeong. What if Eris falls and hits her head?

The toys section is a big mess. Actually, it’s chaotic. Jeongyeon can see all the kids running around, screaming what they want. She is reminded of how a mess their life would be if they ever have a child of their own. Aside from the fact that babies are fragile, they also demand a lot of attention. Jeongyeon isn’t sure if she’s ready to commit for something like that for the rest of her life.

“You’re overthinking again,” Mina holds Jeongyeon’s hand with her free one. She can’t help but smile and kiss the back of her wife’s hand, as if saying sorry for having all the fears she has right now.

Eris looks around, looking for a toy she wants. Jeongyeon looks at Mina who was already looking at her, “She’s a little energy ball, isn’t she?”

“Jeong, baby,” Mina holds her hand, “It’s okay if you don’t want kids. I’m sure you felt it by now that whatever your decision may be, I’m okay with it. Besides, we have Eris. We can always ask Momo and Sana if that sunshine can sleepover to the world’s greatest aunts.”

“Yeah,” she chuckles. Jeongyeon opens her mouth to say something but she is stopped when they hear Eris’ cry from the next alley of toys.

In a flash, Jeongyeon is kneeling to see what happened to the girl. She sees Eris’ hand reddening, signifying that it was either stepped on or got in between something hard. Mina looks around for anyone who can possibly tell her what happened. Eris continues to cry, as if in pain.

“She stumbled and got her finger under the shelf,” one of the staff tells them. Jeongyeon glares at the man and picks up Eris.

“Why didn’t you help her?” Mina hears Jeongyeon’s anger seething through her voice. “She could’ve hit her head.”

Before things get worse, she gets stopped by two fragile arms around her neck, “Tongnyon, am am,” Eris whispers. She immediately calms down and lets out a sigh.

“Let’s go,” Jeongyeon turns around, leaving the toy store behind. She mentally curses herself for not paying enough attention to Eris, which resulted to the kid getting hurt.

“Baby, it’s not your fault,” Mina holds her free hand and interlocks it. “You’re scaring Eris. Stop frowning.”

She smiles at the kid, “You okay, kid?”

Eris gives her a smile, nodding as well, “Tongnyon mad.”

“No, I am not,” she answers. “Want some chicken or anything? No candies. You have to eat something first or your tummy will be ouchie,” she talks to Eris as if the child understands what she is saying.

“Let’s just buy some spaghetti with chicken and then go home. You like the dresses, right?” Mina walks beside them, looking at the two with much love. Jeongyeon would be a great mom, if only she could see that.

Eris literally fell asleep on Jeongyeon’s shoulder on their way back to the car. Mina helped her put the kid safety inside the vehicle just so they wouldn't wake her up. Jeong checked Eris’ fingers more than twice already if it’s broken, which looked cute. Mina reminded her that it’s nothing to worry about. 

It’s already evening and tomorrow morning, Sana and Momo will be back. It’s their last night as Eris’ babysitters and as much as they want to spend time with the kid, Eris is exhausted. The kid’s still asleep and it’s already eight in the evening. So it’s just Jeongyeon and Mina for now. A comfortable silence envelope them yet again. In their relationship, there are a lot of silences that would seem awkward but are honestly not. Mina and Jeongyeon don't need to talk to be able to understand what the other is feeling.

“You want some wine?” Jeongyeon stands and goes to the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and the bottle of red wine. It’s not Sana’s and Momo’s. Jeongyeon brought it with them. She returns to where Mina is and hands her the empty wine glass.

“What’s the occasion?” Mina asks her, taking the glass. She pours the wine for the girl and for herself. As she gently sits on the center table in front of her wife, she clinks their glasses.

“We survived the weekend without actually breaking something” she answers with a playful smile. “I really thought I’d end up with a bandage on my head,” the two of them laugh.

Mina sits up and places the glass beside Jeong, leaning closer as well, “You did well this weekend,” her lips meet Jeongyeon’s, savoring the taste of her girlfriend’s supple lips.

A low chuckle escapes from Jeongyeon’s lips, “Do I get a treat?” Mina’s hum echoes inside the room, she feels a shudder from running through her body.

In between kisses, the wine glass she’s holding gets placed on the side, Mina’s lips continue to gently and slowly dance against hers. “Isn’t this your treat already?” Jeongyeon leans in, as if possible, to capture more of Mina’ scent.

“Tongnyon!” Mina jolts, same as the older girl now scarlet colored. Eris gives them another innocent smile, like her mommy Sana’s.

“What are you doing? Why are you up?” Jeongyeon runs her hand through her hair and wipes her face. “You little monster,” she walks to Eris and picks up the kid.

“Tongnyon kith,” the kid puckers up her lips, asking for a kiss. Mina laughs out loud, amused by the sight in front of her. While on the other hand, Jeongyeon can’t seem to get mad at the adorable child between her arms. She offers her cheek, which Eris kisses happily.

“Happy now?” Eris nods, the girl hugs her tightly after doing so. Mina stands up from the couch, pinching Eris’ cheeks, smiling at Jeongyeon. “Sana and Momo are so gonna get it tomorrow,” she hisses.

“Sata Momo, det it!” Eris copies her. Jeongyeon’s face screams horror. She’s so gonna regret ever saying that outloud. They follow MIna to the kitchen where the girl prepares the kid’s dinner. “Mita! Sata, Momo det it!”

Mina raises a brow, “Baby, what did you teach her?”

She puts Eris on the chair, “Nothing. I just said Sana and Momo are gonna get it. She copied me!” Jeongyeon defends herself with a pout, “Why can’t she copy words like “ _I love you”_ or _“Cutie”_ even just _“Baby_ ”?”

“She’s a kid. She’ll copy whatever she thinks sounds cute,” Mina gives Eris a spoonful of food. “Is it me or did she get fluffier in just two days?”

“You mean fat?” Jeongyeon asks for clarification while eating as well. “Because she did. It looks good on her so let her be. She’s thicc, isn’t that right, little monster?”

Eris giggles, “Moter!”

“Yep, you’re a monster alright,” she gets hit by a fork, care of her wife Mina. “What? She likes it!”

Eris yawns again after eating. This time it’s Jeongyeon who volunteers to wash her and get her to bed. While inside the bathroom, Eris is just staring at Jeongyeon but her eyes, ever so expressive, screams innocence. She dries up the kid and dresses her up, with a lot of struggle on how to put on the diaper.

“Alright, let’s make you sleep. Cooperate with me!” Jeongyeon tells the kid playfully. Eris, in response, raises her arms. “Up you go,” she says as she carries the child.

Eris hugs her while she slowly sways from left to right. Jeongyeon hums random songs inside her mind, some from rock, some from classical. But Eris doesn’t seem to mind, she can feel the child’s body getting heavier by each sway. “Tongnyon,” the girl barely says, getting taken over by sleep.

“Hmm?” Jeongyeon hums, breaking her singing. She gently tightens her hug on the kid, a little too attached oow that she spent time and invested emotions on the child.

“Love you,” Eris’ soft words echoed inside her mind. Repeating as if in an endless loop. As she places the sleeping child on the bed and covers her with a blanket, Jeongyeon takes Eris’ hand and kisses it.

“I love you too, little monster,” she whispers softly, afraid to awaken Eris. She wipes a tear and watches how peaceful the child looks while fast asleep. Little does she know, Mina is watching her from the door frame. The content smile on Jeongyeon’s face makes her heart ache in happiness.

~

The next morning, Jeongyeon wakes up with an empty space beside her. She doesn’t panic this time. Rather, she takes her time to stand up, get ready, and then go out of the room. She finds Mina and Eris in the living room, watching some kids show on TV. She rests her hand on Mina’s shoulder and leans down to kiss her forehead. “Good morning,” she greets.

Eris notices her presence and stands up, “Tongnyon!”

“Hey to you too, kid,” she lifts the kid who hugs her. “Such a hugger now,” she jokes.

“And you’re now used to carrying her as if you’ve been doing it for a while now,” Mina points out. She laughs heartily when Jeong and Eris look at her at the same time with the same puzzled expression. “You two are adorable, it’s impossible to not fall in love!”

The main door opens, revealing Sana and Momo, “Mymy!” Eris yells. Jeongyeon puts her back on the ground and then off she runs to her moms.

“You know, baby,” Mina looks at her, curious of what she wants to say. “I think it’s fine if we try to have a baby as early as now.”

“How was your weekend with your aunties?” Sana picks up their baby who peppers her cheek with kisses. “Sounds like you enjoyed it, huh? You even got fluffier!”

Jeongyeon excuses herself to the kitchen, grabbing an orange for her to consume. Since last night, she’s been thinking long and hard about having a baby of their own. Her time with Eris contributed a lot with her decision. The kid is not hard to love. What more if it’s their child? She can’t help but get excited of how she’ll spoil a little Mina. Which, speaking of, appears too. Mina hugs her from behind, surprising her yet calming her mood.

“You really mean what you said back there?” Mina asks her. Jeong turns around, hugging her back now. “I really want you to be sure and not just because you feel pressured because I want it.”

The taller girl breaks the hug, “The last thing I’m feeling is being forced.” She places an arm around Mina’s shoulder and leads them back to the living room, “I’ve thought about it. We’re ready. We might make mistakes but I’m sure we’ll make up for it. Besides, you’ll help me and I’ll help you. Right?”

Mina smiles, “Of course, baby.”

They reach the living room where Momo and Sana are still gushing over their child. Eris looks at Jeongyeon, beaming at her. The latter’s heart raced, she has to admit, she’ll miss being around that little monster.

“Shit!” Eris says proudly.

Silence.

Sana looks at Momo. Momo looks at Mina. Mina looks at Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon looks at Eris, who repeats, “Tongnyon shit!”

“Okay, maybe I need more of your help than you need mine,” Jeongyeon chuckles nervously. Sana laughs out loud, telling Eris to never say that word because it's bad. Momo tries to fake it but she ends up chuckling as well.

“Quite a weekend, I believe?” Momo gives them a hug and thanks them. “Sweetheart, say goodbye to your Aunties. They have to go home now,” the japanese girl tells her daughter.

Eris runs to Mina and Jeongyeon, asking to be picked up. She hugs Mina first, “We bought her some dresses. It’s inside her room.”

Jeongyeon hugs the kid, “See you soon, chirp.” Eris tightens her hug, “Don’t be sad. We’ll make sure to visit.”

“Tongnyon don leave,” Eris starts crying, breaking her heart.

“Sana,” she calls the child’s mom. As soon as Sana gets Eris from her, the child’s cry loudens. Jeongyeon levels her head to meet Eris’ eyes, “Hey, are you not happy that your mommies came back? You are right? Now be a doll for us and stop crying. We’ll be back, okay?” Eris stops crying. She ruffles the girl’s head, smiling.

“I didn’t think you’re good with kids, Jeong,” Momo gives her a thumbs up. She merely smiles and looks at Mina who is looking at her proudly.

“Aight, since the little monster here is calm now, we’ll be taking our leave,” she picks up their bags and heads towards the door, Mina following her.

“Thanks so much for doing this,” Sana gives her a hug. “I know you’re not a fan of kids,” the woman whispers.

“Thanks to your daughter, I think I’m getting fond of them now,” she answers, making Sana confused.

Inside the car, she reaches out for Mina’s hand. Their fingers interlock once again, as if made for each other. Jeongyeon gives Eris one last glance before driving away. Her wife kisses her hand, a gesture she loves.

“Now, let’s talk about how we can get pregnant,” she rests her hand on Mina’s thigh, squeezing it as if saying that they’re in this situation together. And they are. For Jeongyeon, she has a lot of fears but those can easily be taken cared of with Mina beside her.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
